


Sick Flips

by Kikithehousemoose



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Gulch is an apartment complex they all live in, Church has DID obviously, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Junior can speak but saying blargh is more comfortable for him, Junior has autism, Other, This is way too much worldbuilding for a piece this short, Tucker is trans obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikithehousemoose/pseuds/Kikithehousemoose
Summary: Theta teaches Junior some skateboard tricks while their two dads watch.





	Sick Flips

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Theta and Junior hanging out but realized I didn't know how to write boarding. So most of it is from Tucker and Wash's POV, and also incredibly short. Take this as inspiration. Please just let Theta and Junior hang out. Let Theta have friends his age. Please.

“Yeah, alright! Nice job!” 

 

“Blaaagh!” 

 

“Does this seriously not look weird to you?” Two men who others were reluctantly forced to call ‘adults’ stood a number of yards away from the inside of a fenced-in playground, arms crossed and hips cocked in an identical posture that neither of them would point out any time soon. 

 

Both heads moved as the kids playing did, watching them race across the basketball court on their respective skateboards. Theta’s board looked like it was far too small for him, while Junior would only barely hang off the edges of his if he laid down on it. Miraculously, they both not only stayed on, but Junior was starting to get the hang of all the tricks Theta was trying to show him. Not without his fair share of bailing, of course.

 

“A grown man with a goatee getting way too excited about playing alone with an autistic kid? Yeah, it’s probably a little weird.” Washington didn’t blink as Junior rolled off of his board by mistake, responding with an irritated ‘blargh’. “But I don’t really see that anymore. I just see two kids getting together and having a good time. I know the siblings are still new to you, but you’ll get used to it soon enough.”

 

Tucker sighed, feeling a spark of pride as his son quickly gets back up to try again, much to Theta’s delight. He couldn’t deny the spark in their eyes, the restless energy they both got when one of them came over to play. He knew that Theta wasn’t a threat to his kid, and even if it was just a grown man, Church wouldn’t really hurt his kid either. But Wash was right; he had only recently found out about Church’s system, and even though he was used to Delta and O’Malley by this point, seeing the radical physical difference when it came to a child like Theta was just… a little  _ more  _ than he was used to.

 

“You ever think it could happen to us?” Tucker asks. “I mean, you ever think we could just go through something one day and wake up with a whole other person in our heads?”

 

“Don’t think that’s quite how it works” Wash counters, “but maybe. Who knows.”

 

“You really don’t think about that kinda stuff?”

 

“I try not to. I think about a lot… all the time. Way too much. My New Years’ resolution is to be more like you guys. To just…. Stop thinking.”

It takes Tucker a second, but he turns to shove Wash. “Hey!”

 

Washington let himself be shoved, having meant every word of it, though the smirk he gives Tucker says otherwise. 

“Blaah blaaaagh!!” Junior let out a whoop as he managed to land some impressive combination that Tucker hated himself to miss. Still, he applauded, yelling out “Hell yeah lil man that was sick!”

 

“See? You’re really good at this!” Theta rolled up beside of him, holding his knuckle out. Junior excitedly obliged the fist bump, getting back on the board to do circles around his playmate. 

 

“Hey, are you guys gonna be done soon?” Tucker calls out “I need to get Junior back home in time to watch The Bachelor. It’s the season finale!”

 

“Bach-chica-bow-wow!” Junior confirms.

 

“Awww, can’t we have five more minutes?” Theta flips his board back into his hand, pouting at the two onlookers. “It was just getting good!”

 

“You two can play again some other time,” Wash promises “But we should be getting you home too. North will want you call you while you’re still out.”

 

Theta perks up at that, no longer disappointed by their play being cut short. “I get to talk to North?”

 

“Yup, but we gotta get a move on. Say bye to Junior.”

 

Theta turns to his friend and offers his fist again, which Junior gladly bumps. “I hope we can hang out again soon! I’ll catch you on Fortnite if Church doesn’t want out again, ok?”

 

“Blagh” Junior nods in response, waving goodbye to his friend while he bounces off towards his father. 

 

Theta watches them go before rolling back up to Wash, still not quite comfortable enough to give him a full smile. “Does North really wanna talk to me, or did you just say that to get me off the playground?”

A frown tugs at Washington’s mouth. He coughs to cover it up, patting Theta on the back. “North really wants to talk to you, buddy. Come on, let’s go say hello.”


End file.
